


Nobody can love you like I do

by e_misuteri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_misuteri/pseuds/e_misuteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For several prompts of the Kurotsukki week (and a half) : visiting / domestic / music</p><p>The fanfic in itself is in French, but I'll put the summary in English : Kuroo wants to see his lover Tsukishima since weeks and decides by himself to take the train to Sendai without prior notice. When he arrives, he's all sweaty and Tsukishima suggests him to take a shower... Kuroo takes advantage of the opportunity to sing his love for his boyfriend under the shower, much at his embarrassement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody can love you like I do

**Author's Note:**

> Les notes par contre, seront en français~ !
> 
> \- J'ai vu des fanfics en espagnol alors pourquoi pas en français hein ?  
> \- Ceci est une entrée avant le "main dish" de demain où je vais poster ma première fanfic à chapitres entièrement en anglais ! 8'D  
> \- Du coup je voulais écrire en français avant pour ne pas rouiller et dans le même temps me faire plaisir (puisque KuroTsuki a pris une place très importante dans mon coeur ces derniers jours... XD)  
> \- Je me suis amusée à l'écrire donc j'espère que vous allez aimer la lire ! ♥

Ce jour-là, Kuroo avait décidé sur un coup de tête d’aller chez Tsukishima à Sendai pour lui faire une surprise. Puisqu’il avait décidé ça sur une impulsion, il n’avait pas eu le temps de prévenir le principal concerné, et avait juste pris quelques affaires avant de sauter dans le premier train pour rejoindre son amoureux. Il était en manque puisque cela faisait quelques semaines qu’ils ne s’étaient pas revus : entre les cours et les entraînements, aucun des deux ne pouvait trouver un moment pour se voir.

Après quatre heures interminables dans le train à grande vitesse, Kuroo arrive finalement dans la ville natale de son petit ami. Trop enthousiaste à l’idée de le revoir, ce dernier fait le reste du chemin en courant presque, ne pouvant malheureusement pas porter le bus dans les mains pour accélérer le trajet. Le Tokyoïte n’en était pas à son coup d’essai : ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il voulait surprendre—et qu’il réussissait à tous les coups— l’être le plus cher à ses yeux… mais Tsukishima lui avait fait comprendre qu’il ne voulait plus que cela se produise ; peine perdue cependant, puisque Kuroo est encore sur le point de passer à l’improviste.

Celui-ci connaissait plus ou moins l’emploi du temps de Kei, car même sans se voir face à face, ils se parlaient tous les jours par messages et appels à distance ; même s’il savait qu’ils étaient en pleine semaine et que son amoureux était en période d’examens, il ne pouvait pas se retenir et voulait à tout prix le voir. Heureusement pour lui, il avait retenu le chemin pour aller chez Tsukishima en prenant des raccourcis, et c’est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu’il fait le chemin au pas de course, chantonnant et sifflant en courant, tout guilleret.

En arrivant donc devant la maison de son amoureux, il est en sueur et halète, mais a néanmoins le sourire aux lèvres : il allait finalement pouvoir le toucher, sans se contenter d’entendre sa voix et des échanges de messages ! C’est le doigt un peu tremblotant qu’il touche la sonnette pour la faire retentir : il avait hâte de voir quelle expression allait faire son petit ami en le voyant ! Ne pouvant pas attendre plus longtemps, il insiste sur la sonnette, l’objet de ses désirs mettant trop de temps à lui ouvrir la porte selon lui.

Kuroo entend des bruits de pas descendre énergiquement les escaliers avant que le son de déverrouillage de la porte ne se fasse entendre.

« Oui, qui est— », commence à dire d’un ton monotone Tsukishima, avant que Kuroo ne mette sa main sur la porte pour forcer l’ouverture, dévoilant son visage en sueur.

« Surprise !!! » lui annonce le capitaine de troisième année, tout content de l’effet de surprise qu’il avait réussi à créer en son amoureux : pour entretenir la flamme il fallait aussi semer le chemin de surprises et d’imprévus ; et ça, Kuroo l’avait très bien compris. Les deux bras ouverts, il s’apprêtait à serrer dans ses bras la personne qui lui avait tant manquée ces derniers jours.

« Ku—Kuroo-san ?! Qu’est-ce que tu—», s’étonne le grand blond, avant que Kuroo ne lui saute dessus pour lui faire un câlin, sans lui laisser le temps de terminer ce qu’il avait à lui dire.

« Keiiii~ ! Tu m’as tellement manqué ! Je voulais te faire une surprise alors voilà, je suis venu ! » chantonne presque Kuroo.

« Tu me désespères, » grommelle Tsukishima avant de poursuivre, « et en plus tu colles, c’est pas agréable… tu veux utiliser la salle de bains ? »

« Haha désolé, j’étais tellement pressé que je suis arrivé ici en courant, » se justifie son interlocuteur, « mais si je suis désagréable pour toi il vaut mieux que je modifie ça, alors je vais accepter ton offre, » termine-t-il, avant de se détacher de l’étreinte qu’il avait lui-même initiée.

« Je suppose que je n’ai pas besoin de te montrer le chemin, » lui lance le grand blond.

« Oh non, tu sais, avec toutes les choses qu’on a faites dans cette salle de bains, je pense qu’elle me connait assez bien maintenant, » lâche en réponse Kuroo, avec un ton taquin dans la voix, ajoutant un clin d’œil à la fin de sa phrase.

A ce moment, tous les souvenirs torrides et sensuels qu’ils ont eu ensemble dans cet endroit refirent surface d’un coup dans la tête de Tsukishima, et c’est la tête un peu rougissante qu’il regarde Kuroo avant de toussoter et de se diriger vers les escaliers, sous le regard taquin et le sourire moqueur de son partenaire.

Avant que Kuroo ne l’interrompe, Tsukishima avait la tête dans les cahiers : la période des examens approchait, et puisqu’il était dans la classe préparatoire pour l’université, il devait avoir un minimum de préparation avant de passer ses examens. Il avait beau être doué dans les études, il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas se présenter les mains dans les poches sans avoir révisé.

En remontant dans sa chambre, il ferme la porte avant de se remettre à son bureau et essayer de se concentrer en fermant les yeux : il ne s’attendait pas du tout à ce que son petit ami vienne à l’improviste, et c’est en se souvenant qu’il l’avait prévenu de ne plus faire ce genre de choses qu’il laisse échapper un long soupir avant de se résigner et de se remettre à sa page d’exercices. Il entend à ce même moment la porte de la salle de bains se fermer et c’est l’esprit tranquille qu’il prend son stylo pour se mettre à écrire…

Quelques minutes passent et Tsukishima était entré dans une période intense de réflexion : il était parfaitement concentré, ayant même oublié que quelqu’un d’autre était dans la pièce d’à côté se débarrasser de sa sueur. Au moment où il allait arriver à la conclusion de son raisonnement, il se fait interrompre par une voix venant de la salle de bains :

« Ooooh, oh, oh~ » pouvait-t-il entendre.

C’était sûrement Kuroo qui était en train de s’adonner à un de ses passe-temps favoris en prenant sa douche : chanter. A ce moment-là, ce n’était qu’un fredonnement alors même si le grand blond pouvait l’entendre, cela ne pouvait pas le déranger plus que ça ; il décide de reprendre son raisonnement là où il l’avait laissé, avant qu’il ne se fasse interrompre une seconde fois :

« Everybody deserves somebody,  
But Keiiiii, nobody can love you like I doooo~ » pouvait entendre Tsukishima, accompagné de l’eau coulant.

A ce moment précis, il maudit l’isolation peu performante de sa chambre : comment est-ce qu’il pouvait se concentrer si Kuroo continuait à chanter ? Il espérait secrètement que Kuroo se rende compte de ce qu’il faisait avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Il attend quelques secondes avant de voir s’il se faisait encore interrompre, et c’est ce qui se produisit :

« You could be a super model,  
President or write a novel~ » continuait à chanter Kuroo, tout en élevant la voix, à l’embarras du concerné, qui cherchait désespérément à se concentrer sur sa page d’exercices.

S’il ne s’arrêtait pas, il ne pourrait pas reprendre ses révisions et cela pouvait se révéler mauvais pour les résultats de ses examens. Impatient, le blond prend un stylo dans la main avant de jouer avec, espérant que son petit ami finisse rapidement ce qu’il avait à faire dans la salle de bains, car dans leur position actuelle, Tsukishima ne pouvait rien faire pour le stopper, à moins de débarquer comme un tonnerre dans la pièce et lui demander de baisser le volume.

« And I’m noooot perfect but you’re so worth it~  
I wanna change the world for yoooou,  
So baby don’t settle foooor less~ » s’égosillait désormais Kuroo, au plus grand désespoir de Tsukishima qui perdait patience et accélérait les mouvements de nervosité sur son stylo.

Il devrait avoir fini cette fois, non ? L’amour pouvait rendre le plus impatient des Hommes patient, et Tsukishima était exactement l’incarnation de cette affirmation. Après quelques secondes de silence suivant la nouvelle prouesse vocale de Kuroo, le blond souffle de soulagement et s’attend à pouvoir reprendre ses révisions : et s’il s’avisait encore une fois de chanter, il débarquerait dans la pièce—

« You deserve the beeeeest~  
You’re better than the reeeeest~  
And I can be the beeeest~ » pouvait entendre de plus belle Tsukishima.

Il adorait la voix de son petit ami mais cette fois, trop c’était trop. Surtout qu’il continuait de chanter dans le même ton que le couplet précédent ! Il se lève en hâte avant d’ouvrir à la volée la porte de sa chambre, la faisant claquer contre le mur, avant d’ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains, des signes visibles d’énervement sur son visage.

« C’est pas bientôt fini Kuroo-san ?! Tu peux pas baisser le volume ?! » se surprend à crier le garçon, entendant cette fois Kuroo fredonner le reste de la chanson, tout en laissant l’eau couler.

« Kei ?! C’est toi ? Y’a un problème ? » lui répond sur le même ton Kuroo ; la porte fermée, l’eau coulant et le résonnement de la salle de bains n’arrangeait pas l’audition des deux garçons qui étaient désormais en train de s’échanger des mots en criant, avant que Kuroo ne coupe l’eau et se dépêche de sortir, une serviette à la taille. En coulissant la porte menant à la douche, il voit le visage mécontent de son amoureux et lui demande, hésitant, ce qu’il ne va pas.

« Ah, c’est mieux quand ça s’arrête quand même, » se contente de ‘répondre’ le grand blond, avant de continuer, « j’aime ta voix mais je préfère quand tu produis ‘ce son’ quand même… » termine-t-il, une air vague de regret se dessinant sur son visage.

« Oh ? Tu veux peut-être parler de ce son que je produis quand tu me touches et que je—» commence à susurrer Kuroo d’un air sexy, avant de se faire couper d’un ton tranchant par son interlocuteur.

« Non. Tu ne l’entends pas ? Allez fais un effort, c’est un son que tout le monde peut produire, » se contente de lui lancer sur un air mesquin Tsukishima.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d’abandonner : « Non, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux—» s’apprêtait-t-il à annoncer avant que son petit ami ne le coupe d’un doigt sur les lèvres cette fois.

« Le silence, » lui dit-il simplement, avant de poursuivre, des rougeurs sur les joues et le regard fuyant, « e—en plus tu chantes des choses embarrassantes, j’arrive pas à croire que tu arrives à débiter ce genre de choses sans sourciller, franchement… »

Il était trop mignon pour lui ; Kuroo aimait ce fossé entre le Tsukishima qui lui lançait des piques et qui pouvait devenir tout mignon le moment d’après. Pris d’un élan d’affection soudain, il le serre dans ses bras avant de s’exclamer : « Alors tu as entendu quand je chantais ! Je choisirai une autre chanson en terminant ma douche ! J’ai toute une playlist de chansons d’amour qui me font penser à toi quand je les écoute ! »

« Evidemment que j’ai entendu, et c’est pour ça que je voulais que tu t’arrêtes… » marmonne le blond, avant de continuer, plus fort, « N—Non, ça ira, je suis en train de réviser en plus, j’ai pas le temps d’écouter tes élans de chanteur… »

« Oh, dommage… je voulais tellement que tu entendes à quel point je tiens à toi ! » se lamente Kuroo, tout en continuant à étreindre son amoureux.

« P—Pas besoin… ! » lui lance d’un air peureux ce dernier, avant d’ajouter les joues toutes rouges, « t’es vraiment un type embarrassant… et e—en plus… tu chantes _faux_ … espèce d’idiot… » il termine, avant de mettre sa tête dans les bras de Kuroo pour cacher son embarras.

Il était en fait heureux qu’il passe à l’improviste, en plus de lui chanter son amour… Tsukishima avait vraiment un petit ami aux petits soins pour lui !

**Author's Note:**

> La chanson que Kuroo chante sous la douche est "Settle for less" du groupe Before you exit ! 8'D (au vue des paroles originales de la chanson, vous pouvez considérer que Tsukki est la "girl" de Kuroo lol)
> 
> Quelqu'un pourrait m'apprendre à écrire des endings qui gèrent la fougère ? J'ai juste l'impression (et la certitude) que je sais pas en écriiiiiiire~


End file.
